


Wedding rings

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, End verse ficlet, Episode: s05e04 The End, Husbands, Impala Fic, M/M, Married Destiel, Romance, jaded lovers, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow they were going to die. But tomorrow could wait for just one moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I like to believe that hardened hearts or not, Dean and Castiel always had a place for each other.

Tomorrow they were going to gank the devil. Tomorrow they were all going to die. Tomorrow could wait though, because tonight all that mattered was this. 

 A few minutes ago, Dean had made his way into the rusty old Impala. He had crawled into the disgraceful looking metal heap and had slammed a fist into the glove compartment, making it fall open. 

 Inside was a piece of yellowing paper, laid carefully within a thin plastic folder and sealed away from the rest of the world. For the longest moment, he sat there simply staring at it before carefully plucking it out.

 So entirely lost in his own thoughts, he did not hear the other man approach. And even when he finally did, he did not bother with his gun. There was after all only one other person who would be out here at this time. 

 Wordlessly he scooted over, allowing the other man to enter the old car and take his place on the worn leather seats. Castiel held out a hand, asking for the paper just as silently. 

 One moment of hesitation later, Dean gave it away. There was nothing to be said. It was too late for apologies or one last time’s. It was too late for anything. 

 But Dean’s eyes were not so hard and Castiel’s were not so glazed as they both stared at the paper. Not remembering, just acknowledging. 

 So few even knew they were married now. What, with the way Castiel built up his love guru reputation and Dean once again buried himself in women, it seemed like even they didn’t know they were married. 

 They were though. This withering old paper was testament to that. And it might have been left inside the Impala, discarded with the last of what they once were, symbolically severing ties with the past and all that… 

 But they had both come back for it tonight. 

 Dean saw Castiel slide his hand into the plastic and pull out the two bands left inside. He simply held them out in the open palm of his hand and after the longest moment, Dean picked one up. 

 When the two men left the old car a few minutes later and headed to their own private cabins, they hadn’t yet said a word but they both wore their wedding rings. 

 And it wouldn’t be removed ever again because for the first time in years, they could wear their hearts on their finger. What difference would it make anyway? Neither of them would survive tomorrow. 

 And that was okay. Because they had both come back for the rings tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, reviews are love.


End file.
